My Two Dads
}} Julio Scoundrél and Tarquin start fighting, while Elan explains why he called for Julio Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (in Sending and as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * The Vector Legion ** Tarquin ◀ ▶ ** Laurin Shattersmith ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * The Crew of the Mechane ** Bandana Secundus ▶ ▶ ** Julio Scoundrél ◀ ▶ Transcript Tarquin: What the hell are you doing here, Scoundrél? Julio: Following a mysterious call for help into a daring adventure! Carpet diem, I always say! Flashback to Julio and Bandana on the Mechane receiving a Sending from Durkon. Durkon: Call from Elan tha Bard: Durkon If'n ye wanna fight an evil villain bent on conquest, go ta Winy Canyon an' look fer tha big explosion. Roy: The explosion? Elan, there was only going to be an explosion if we totally screwed up protecting the Gate!! Roy: Well, yeah. Roy: ...OK, I see your point. Laurin: Wait, is that Julio Scoundrél? Geez, I used to have a poster of him on my— "Durkon": GIVE ME MY STAFF! Laurin: GAAHHH! Lauren Dimension Doors a hundred yards away, "pop! pop!" Tarquin: So I suppose you're the one who taught him to pun? His vocabulary is terrible. Julio: Cut me some slack, I only had a few days. Elan: I sorta thought he'd help out with Nale and then we'd figure out a way to go beat my dad together, but this is even better! Roy: Stop retroactively justifying your plot twist and go help the others! Elan: Sorry. Tarquin: Frankly, I'm surprised you agreed to show up. Our past differences aside, you of all people should be able to see the shape of this. Julio: Oh, sure—the wise old mentor who trained the hero always gets killed in these stories. Julio: That's why I told him to get bent. Julio: It was his second Sending that eventually convinced me. Flashback to Elan and Durkon in a cave in the Windy Canyon. Elan: Tell him... tell him this: Elan: The hero of any story can defy danger—but only a special hero can defy stories themselves. Elan: And wouldn't that make a cool story anyway? Julio rushes Tarquin with the Carpet, causing him to drop Roy's sword. Julio: And you know me, Tarkie—I just love to fly in the face of tradition! D&D Context * Julio taught Elan the Dashing Swordsman prestige class, which, among other things, allows him to use his Charisma bonus in combat when making puns. * Sending is a 4th level spell which allows the caster to send a 25 word or less message across any distance. * Laurin continues her use of Telekinetic Force to choke V with Tarquin's whip. * As a vampire, "Durkon" has a natural Energy Drain attack. * In panel 6, she uses Psionic Dimension Door to escape from "Durkon", teleporting a short distance away. Trivia * ''My Two Dads'' was a sitcom on NBC from 1987 to 1990, starring Staci Keanan, Paul Reiser, and Greg Evigan. * This is the first appearance of Bandana Secundus, first mate of the Mechane. It is interesting to note that she is only introduced here, despite the appearances of Julio and other crewpeople of the Mechane as far back as #389. External Links * 931}} View the comic * 315219}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Pun Attack Category:Uses Sending Category:Uses Telekinetic Force Category:Uses Energy Drain Category:Uses Psionic Dimension Door Category:Tarquin's Breakdown